bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakhi Sawant
| birthplace = | residence = | nationality = Indian | occupation = Actress television presenter dancer politician model | party = RPI(A) | children = | parents = Jaya Sawant | relatives = | website = | spouse =Ritesh | partner = | imagesize = | yearsactive = 1997–present | series= ''Bigg Boss Hindi 1 (2007) | entered= Day 1 | exited= Day 96 | status= Evicted | nominations= 20 | evictions = 5 }} Rakhi Sawant (born Neeru Bheda on 25 November 1978 ) is an Indian dancer, model, Hindi film and television actress and television talk show host, who has appeared in many Hindi and a few Kannada, Marathi, Odia, Telugu and Tamil films. She was a contestant on the first season of the controversial Indian reality television series Bigg Boss 1 in 2006. Throughout her career, she has established herself as a sex symbol. Sawant launched her own political party, headed by Jai Shah, called the Rashtriya Aam Party, to contest the 2014 Lok Sabha Elections. However, after the election, she joined Republican Party of India (A). Early life Rakhi was born as Neeru Bheda to Jaya Bheda. Jaya married Anand, a police constable at Worli Police Station, and gave the children from her first marriage her second husband's name. She is the sister of film director Rakesh Sawant and former actress Usha Sawant. Sawant converted to Christianity as an adult. Career She made her film debut in Agnichakr under the name Ruhi Sawant. She went on to other small roles and dance numbers in Bollywood films Joru Ka Ghulam, Jis Desh Mein Ganga Rehta Hain, and Yeh Raaste Hain Pyaar Ke. 3'' in Madhuri Dixit's famous getup.]] In 2003, she auditioned for an item number in the Bollywood movie Chura Liyaa Hai Tumne. She auditioned about four times before being selected for her breakthrough item number, "Mohabbat Hai Mirchi", composed by Himesh Reshammiya. Sawant acted in small roles in films including Masti and Main Hoon Na. In 2005, she appeared in the music video "Pardesiya", from the album D.J. Hot Remix - Vol 3. Television debut and success (2006–present) In June 2006, Mika Singh attempted to kiss her at his birthday party, which caused a media controversy. A few months later, she appeared in the first season of the reality show Bigg Boss and was among the top four finalists. In 2007, Rakhi made her singing debut in the album Super Girl launched by Venus Records & Tapes Pvt. Ltd. In 2009, Sawant launched the reality show Rakhi Ka Swayamwar in which she planned to select her future husband by the ancient ritual of Swayamvar. On 2 August 2009 she chose her life partner, a contestant from Toronto, Canada, Elesh Parujanwala. However, several months later, Sawant announced that the couple had separated due to irreconcilable differences. After separation she said on interview that she got engaged to Elesh Parujanwala for money. Often appearing in reality shows as a host, judge or participant, Sawant is a regular stage performer. In 2012, she did a comedy act with Shahrukh Khan and Ranbir Kapoor at the 57th Filmfare AwardsAfter Salman, Rakhi Sawant join hands with Shahrukh Khan-Ranbir Kapoor – Filmibeat. Entertainment.oneindia.in (2 February 2012). Retrieved on 2016-11-28. and entry dance performance in 2015 with Ranveer Singh and Arjun Kapoor in Malaysia. Sawant later played the leading role in thriller film Ek Kahani Julie Ki, and was seen in a cameo appearance in comedy fiction television series Bhaag Bakool Bhaag. Politics On 26 March 2014, she announced her plans to contest 2014 Lok Sabha elections from Mumbai North-West as an Independent Candidate.Rakhi Sawant to contest Lok Sabha Election from Mumbai North West | Biharprabha News. News.biharprabha.com (26 March 2014). Retrieved on 2016-11-28. On 28 March, she founded the Rashtriya Aam Party (RAP). The party has no symbol assigned by the election commission. However, Sawant said that she's expecting it to be a "green chilli", which she feels resembles her personality.‘Green chilly’ as symbol, Rakhi Sawant launches her party. The Times of India (28 March 2014) The party's office bearers and fundraisers are local businessmen from Oshiwara. She received only 15 votes from the Mumbai North-West Constituency and lost her deposit. Sawant resigned from the Rashtriya Aam Party and joined the RPI (Athavale) party in June 2014 and expressed her desire to work for dalits. Rakhi serves as party's state vice-president and president of the woman wing.Rakhi Sawant express her desire to join RPI. News.webindia123.com (21 June 2014). Retrieved on 2016-11-28. Controversy On 4 April 2017, she was arrested by Punjab police about her remarks on Rishi Valmiki. Personal life Marriage In November 2018, Sawant announced that she is getting married on 31 December 2018 to reality television personality and internet-celebrity Deepak Kalal through her Instagram account. In December Rakhi Sawant told the media that she has cancelled her marriage with Deepak Kalal, who is engaged to another girl now. She confirmed the news in an interview with The Times of India, stating Yes, I am getting married to Deepak on December 31 and the wedding will happen in the US. Entertainment News|last=|first=|date=|work=|access-date=|language=en-GB}} The couple later hosted a press conference to share further details about their wedding. Injury In November 2018, during The Great Khali's Continental Wrestling Entertainment promotion, American female wrestler Rebel got involved in a dance battle against Sawant, during which Rebel grabbed her in inverse position, circulated her, and threw her on her back. It injured Sawant's back and she fell unconscious, and was later carried to a nearby hospital. Entertainment News|last=|first=|date=|work=|access-date=|language=en-GB}} Filmography Item numbers Music videos Television Other television appearances * 2003: Carry On Shekhar (SAB TV) * 2006: Jeena Isi Ka Naam Hai (Zee TV) * 2007: Let's Talk... (Zoom TV) * 2007: Aap Ki Adalat (India TV) (later in 2008 and 2009) (Star Plus) * 2007: Baa Bahoo Aur Baby (Season 1) (Star Plus) * 2007: Koffee with Karan (Season 2) (STAR One) * 2008: Bigg Boss 2 (Colors) * 2008: 10 Ka Dum (season 1) (Sony TV) * 2009: Nach Baliye 4 (STAR Plus) * 2009: Boogie Woogie (Sony TV) (later in 2011) * 2009: Lux Perfect Bride (STAR Plus) * 2010: Bigg Boss 4 (Colors) * 2010: Jubilee Comedy Circus (Sony TV) * 2011: Comedy Circus 3 Ka Tadka (Sony TV) * 2011: Ratan Ka Rishta (NDTV Imagine) * 2011: Sheela, Shagun and Meenakshi (STAR News) * 2011: Shaadi 3 Crore Ki (NDTV Imagine) * 2012: Bigg Boss 5 (Colors) * 2012: All Most Famous (Zoom TV) * 2012: Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5 (Colors) * 2012: Bigg Boss 6 (Colors) * 2012: Movers & Shakers Masala Markey (SAB TV) * 2014: Comedy Nights with Kapil (Colors) *2015: Comedy Classes (Life OK) *2016: Comedy Nights Bachao (Colors) *2017: Bhaag Bakool Bhaag (Colors) as Twinkle Maa References External links * Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian former Hindus Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian television talk show hosts Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Participants in Indian reality television series Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Candidates in the 2014 Indian general election Category:Republican Party of India (A) politicians Category:Marathi politicians Category:Maharashtra politicians Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses in Marathi cinema Category:Politicians from Mumbai Category:Indian actor-politicians Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Women in Maharashtra politics Category:20th-century Indian actresses Category:21st-century Indian women politicians Category:21st-century Indian politicians Category:Indian Christians Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants